Earth-62015
Earth-62015 is a reality which combines elements of Mortal Kombat, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, and Sonic the Hedgehog Lore with DC and Marvel, with only a handful of characters from the two comic franchises appearing. Method to Madness So before, I made a reality called Earth-11201984 which eventually imploded on itself with information. So I'm trying again. This time, what I'm going to try to do is work on the characters one franchise at a time. And if anyone wants to help out, that would be FAN-FRICKIN-TASTIC. Characters Z Fighters Naruto (62015).png|Naruto Uzumaki (Earth-62015) Raiden (62015).png|Raiden (Earth-62015) Goku- (62015).png|Son Goku (Earth-62015) Sasuke (62015).png|Sasuke Uchiha (Earth-62015) Liu Kang (62015).jpg|Liu Kang (Earth-62015) Vegeta (62015).png|Vegeta (Earth-62015) Kakashi (62015).png|Kakashi Hatake (Earth-62015) Kung Lao (62015).png|Kung Lao (Earth-62015) Piccolo (62015).png|Piccolo (Earth-62015) Gaara (62015).png|Gaara (Earth-62015) Jade (62015).png|Jade (Earth-62015) Krillin (62015).png|Krillin (Earth-62015) Hinata (62015).png|Hinata Hyuga (Earth-62015) Johnny Cage (62015).png|John Carlton (Earth-62015) Tien (62015).jpg|Tienshinhan (Earth-62015) Sakura (62015).png|Sakura Haruno (Earth-62015) Scorpion (62015).png|Hanzo Hazashi (Earth-62015) Yamcha (62015).png|Yamcha (Earth-62015) Sai (62015).png|Sai (Earth-62015) Sub-Zero (62015).png|Kuai Liang (Earth-62015) 18 (62015).png|Android 18 (Earth-62015) Shikamaru (62015).png|Shikamaru Nara (Earth-62015) Sonya Blade (62015).png|Sonya Blade (Earth-62015) Roshi (62015).png|Roshi (Earth-62015) Tsunade (62015).png|Tsunade Senju (Earth-62015) Jax (62015).png|Jackson Briggs (Earth-62015) Good Buu (62015).png|Good Buu (Earth-62015) Jiraiya (62015).png|Jiraiya (Earth-62015) Kitana (62015).png|Kitana (Earth-62015) Android 17 (62015).png|Android 17 (Earth-62015) Might Guy (62015).png|Might Guy (Earth-62015) Smoke (62015).png|Tomas Vrbada (Earth-62015) Bulma (62015).jpg|Bulma Brief (Earth-62015) Rock Lee (62015).png|Rock Lee (Earth-62015) Cyrax (62015).png|Cyrax (Earth-62015) Chi-Chi (62015).png|Chi-Chi (Earth-62015) Ino (62015).png|Ino Yamanaka (Earth-62015) Ermac (62015).png|Ermac (Earth-62015) Kami (62015).png|Kami (Earth-62015) Tobi (62015).jpg|Tobi (Earth-62015) Kabal (62015).png|Kabal (Earth-62015) Android 16 (62015).png|Android 16 (Eart-62015) Neji (62015).png|Neji Hyuga (Earth-62015) Nightwolf (62015).png|Nightwolf (Earth-62015) Jaco (62015).png|Jaco (Earth-62015) Konohamaru (62015).jpg|Konohamaru Sarutobi (Earth-62015) Sindel (62015).jpg|Sindel (Earth-62015) Supreme Kai (62015).jpg|Shin (Earth-62015) Hamura (62015).png|Hamura Otsutsuki (Earth-62015) Stryker (62015).jpg|Kurtis Stryker (Earth-62015) Hercule Satan (62015).png|Hercule Satan (Earth-62015) Yamato (62015).png|Yamato (Earth-62015) Fujin (62015).jpg|Fujin (Earth-62015) Mr Popo (62015).png|Mr. Popo (Earth-62015) Temari (62015).png|Temari (Earth-62015) Sareena (62015).jpg|Sareena (Earth-62015) Beerus (62015).png|Beerus (Earth-62015) Killer Bee (62015).jpg|Killer Bee (Earth-62015) Kai (62015).jpg|Kai (Earth-62015) Gowasu (62015).jpg|Gowasu (Earth-62015) Nagato (62015).png|Nagato (Earth-62015) Li Mei (62015).jpg|Li Mei (Earth-62015) Whis (62015).jpeg|Whis (Earth-62015) Hashirama (62015).png|Hashirama Senju (Earth-62015) Bo Rai Cho (62015).png|Bo' Rai Cho (Earth-62015) Tarble (62015).png|Tarble (Earth-62015) Itachi Uchiha (62015).jpg|Itachi Uchiha (Earth-62015) Kenshi (62015).png|Kenshi Takahasi (Earth-62015) Kibito (62015).png|Kibito (Earth-62015) Minato Namikaze (62015).png|Minato Namikaze (Earth-62015) Frost (62015).jpg|Frost (Earth-62015) King Kai (62015).png|King Kai (Earth-62015) Shisui Uchiha (62015).png|Shisui Uchiha (Earth-62015) Shujinko (62015).png|Shujinko (Earth-62015) Kibito Kai (62015).png|Kibito Kai (Earth-62015) Hiruzen Sarutobi (62015).png|Hiruzen Sarutobi (Earth-62015) Ashrah (62015).jpg|Ashrah (Earth-62015) Dende (62015).png|Dende (Earth-62015) Tobirama Senju (62015).png|Tobirama Senju (Earth-62015) Taven (62015).jpg|Taven (Earth-62015) Bardock (62015).png|Bardock (Earth-62015) Kurama (62015).jpg|Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox (Earth-62015) Kotal Kahn (62015).png|Kotal Kahn (Earth-62015) Grandpa Gohan (62015).png|Grandpa Gohan (Earth-62015) Neji Hyuga (62015).png|Neji Hyuga (Earth-62015) Cassie Cage (62015).png|Cassandra Carlton (Earth-62015) Omni-King (62015).jpg|Omni-King (Earth-62015) Sage of Six Paths (62015).png|Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Earth-62015) Erron Black (62015).png|Erron Black (Earth-62015) Gohan (62015).jpg|Son Gohan (Earth-62015) Sarada (62015).png|Sarada Uchiha (Earth-62015) Ferra-Torr (62015).jpg|Ferra (Earth-62015) and Torr (Earth-62015) Trunks (62015).png|Trunks Brief (Earth-62015) Boruto (62015).png|Boruto Uzumaki (Earth-62015) Jacqui (62015).png|Jacqueline Briggs (Earth-62015) Goten (62015).png|Son Goten (Earth-62015) Himawari (62015).png|Himawari Uzumaki (Earth-62015) Kung Jin (62015).png|Kung Jin (Earth-62015) Pan (62015).jpg|Son Pan (Earth-62015) Mitsuki (62015).png|Mitsuki (Earth-62015) Takeda (62015).png|Takeda Takahashi (Earth-62015) Videl (62015).png|Videl Satan (Earth-62015) Kushina (62015).png|Kushina Uzumaki (Earth-62015) Tundra (62015).jpg|Lěng de érzi (Earth-62015) Marron (62015).png|Marron (Earth-62015) Asuma (62015).png|Asuma Sarutobi (Earth-62015) Lee Kang (62015).jpg|Lee Kang (Earth-62015) -I honestly do not know if Liu Kang's first name is Liu or Kang due to cultural differences. Vegito (62015).png|Vegito (Earth-62015) Metal Lee (62015).jpg|Metal Lee (Earth-62015) Chi Kang (62015).jpg|Chi Kang (Earth-62015) Bulla or Bra (62015).png|Bulla Brief (Earth-62015) or Bra Brief (Earth-62015) Tenten (62015).png|Tenten (Earth-62015) Jubei Hazashi (62015).jpg|Jubei Hazashi (Earth-62015) Gotenks (62015).png|Gotenks (Earth-62015) Asura (62015).png|Asura Otsutsuki (Earth-62015) Shuriken (62015).jpg|Lee Kang (Earth-62015) Gure (62015).png|Gure (Earth-62015) Infinity Stones Tesseract (62015).png H Soul Stone (62015).jpg Aether (62015).png Necklace of Agamotto (62015).jpg Orb Opened (62015).jpg Scepter Shattered (62015).jpg Thanos (62015).png|Thanos (Earth-62015) Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange (62015).jpg|Stephen Strange (Earth-62015) Karl Mordo (62015).jpg|Karl Mordo (Earth-62015) Wong (62015).jpg|Wong (Earth-62015) Doctor Doom (62015).jpg|Victor Von Doom (Earth-62015) Dormammu (62015).jpg|Dormammu (Earth-62015) Kaecilius (62015).png|Kaecilius (Earth-62015) Ancient One (62015).jpg|Ancient One (Earth-62015) Christine Palmer (62015).png|Christine Palmer (Earth-62015) Herald of Galactus Galactus (62015).jpg|Galactus (Earth-62015) Silver Surfer (62015).jpg|Norrin Radd (Earth-62015) Bat Family Batman (62015).png|Wang Baixi (Earth-62015) Batgirl (62015).jpg|Cassandra Cain (Earth-62015) Catwoman (62015).png|Eiko Hashigawa (Earth-62015) Huntress (62015).jpg|Paula Nguyen (Earth-62015) Nightwing (62015).jpg|Richard Grayson (Earth-62015) Red Robin (62015).jpg|Timothy Drake (Earth-62015) Robin (62015).png|Ibn Al Xuffasch (Earth-62015) Joker (62015).jpg|Joker (Earth-62015) Orphan (62015).png|David Cain (Earth-62015) Harley Quinn (62015).jpg|Harleen Quinzel (Earth-62015) Bane (62015).png|Bane (Earth-62015) Lady Shiva (62015).jpg|Sandra Wu-San (Earth-62015) Prometheus (62015).jpg|Prometheus (Earth-62015) Ras Al Ghul (62015).jpg|Ra's Al Ghul (Earth-62015) Talia Al Ghul (62015).png|Talia Al Ghul (Earth-62015) Nyssa (62015).jpg|Nyssa Al Ghul (Earth-62015) Lantern Corps Green Lantern (62015).jpg|Simon Baz (Earth-62015) Abin Sur (62015).jpg|Abin Sur (Earth-62015) Arisia Rrab (62015).jpg|Arisia Rrab (Earth-62015) Boodikka (62015).jpg|Boodikka (Earth-62015) Kilowog (62015).jpg|Kilowog (Earth-62015) Mogo (62015).jpg|Mogo (Earth-62015) Soranik Natu (62015).jpg|Soranik Natu (Earth-62015) Tomar-Tu (62015).png|Tomar-Tu (Earth-62015) Sinestro (62015).png|Thaal Sinestro (Earth-62015) Parallax (62015).jpg|Parallax (Earth-62015) Superfamily Superman (62015).jpg|Kal-El (Earth-62015) Super-Man (62015).jpg|Kong Kenan (Earth-62015) Superman II (62015).jpg|Alexander Luthor (Earth-62015) Doctor Omen (62015).png|Doctor Omen (Earth-62015) Mercy Graves (62015).jpg|Mercy Graves (Earth-62015) Power-Girl (62015).jpg|Kara Jor-El (Earth-62015) Laney Lan (62015).jpg|Laney Lan (Earth-62015) Supergirl (62015).jpg|Kara Zor-El (Earth-62015) Brainiac (62015).png|Vril Dox (Earth-62015) Doomsday (62015).png|Doomsday (Earth-62015) Darkseid (62015).jpg|Uxas (Earth-62015) Bizarro (62015).png|Bizarro (Earth-62015) Lobo (62015).jpg|Lobo (Earth-62015) Mongul (62015).jpg|Mongul (Earth-62015) Wonder Family Wonder Woman (62015).jpg|Peng Deilan (Earth-62015) Cheetah (62015).png|Barbara Ann Minerva (Earth-62015) Big Hero 6 Baymax (62015).png|Baymax (Earth-62015) Fredzilla (62015).png|Fred (Earth-62015) GoGo Tomago (62015).png|Gogo Tomago (Earth-62015) Hiro (62015).png|Hiro Hamada (Earth-62015) Honey Lemon (62015).png|Honey Lemon (Earth-62015) Wasabi (62015).png|Wasabi (Earth-62015) Yokai (62015).png|Robert Callaghan (Earth-62015) Hulk Family Hulk (62015).jpg|Amadeus Cho (Earth-62015) She-Hulk (62015).jpg|Claire Temple (Earth-62015) Red Hulk (62015).jpg|Robert Maverick (Earth-62015) Abomination (62015).jpg|Chang Lam (Earth-62015) --HULK WON'T EAT HIM LIKE IN ULTIMATE CANON!!! Arrow Family Green Arrow (62015).jpg|Oliver Queen (Earth-62015) Green Arrow II (62015).jpg|Emiko Queen (Earth-62015) Black Canary (62015).jpg|Laurel Lance (Earth-62015) Black Canary II (62015).jpg|Sara Lance (Earth-62015) Black Canary III (62015).png|Dinah Drake (Earth-62015) Red Arrow (62015).jpg|Thea Queen (Earth-62015) Deathstroke (62015).jpg|Slade Wilson (Earth-62015) Iron Family Iron Man (62015).jpg|Anthony Stark (Earth-62015) JARVIS (62015).jpg|Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-62015) FRIDAY (62015).jpg|F.R.I.D.A.Y. (Earth-62015) Pepper Potts (62015).jpg|Virginia Potts (Earth-62015) Mandarin (62015).jpg|Aldrich Killian (Earth-62015) Captain Marvel Captain Marvel (62015).jpg|Mar-Vell (Earth-62015) Captain Marvel II (62015).jpg|Genis-Vell (Earth-62015) Binary (62015).jpg|Carol Danvers (Earth-62015) Captain Marvel III (62015).jpg|Carol Danvers (Earth-62015) Miss Marvel (62015).png|Carol Danvers (Earth-62015) Ms Marvel (62015).jpg|Carol Danvers (Earth-62015) Warbird (62015).jpg|Carol Danvers (Earth-62015) Miss Marvel II (62015).jpg|Kamala Khan (Earth-62015) Ronan (62015).jpg|Ronan the Accuser (Earth-62015) Moonstone (62015).jpg|Karla Soften (Earth-62015) MODOK (62015).jpg|George Tarleton (Earth-62015) Mystique (62015).jpg|Raven Darkholme (Earth-62015) Ant Family Ant-Man (62015).png|Scott Lang (Earth-62015) Hank Pym (62015).jpg|Henry Pym (Earth-62015) Stinger (62015).jpg|Cassandra Lang (Earth-62015) Wasp (62015).jpg|Nadia Pym (Earth-62015) Yellowjacket (62015).png|Darren Cross (Earth-62015) Black Ant (62015).jpg|Eric O'Grady (Earth-62015) Ultron (62015).png|Ultron (Earth-62015) Flash Family Flash (62015).jpg|Bartholomew Allen (Earth-62015) Kid Flash (62015).jpg|Wallace West (Earth-62015) Iris West (62015).jpg|Iris West (Earth-62015) - Wally's cousin and Barry's girlfriend. Linda Park (62015).png|Linda Park (Earth-62015) Kid Flash II (62015).jpg|Wallace West II (Earth-62015) - Iris' little brother, unknowingly shares the same name as his cousin. Reverse Flash (62015).jpg|Eobard Thawne (Earth-62015) Godspeed (62015).jpg|August Heart (Earth-62015) Rival (62015).png|Edward Clariss (Earth-62015) Savitar (62015).png|Savitar (Earth-62015) Grodd (62015).png|Grodd (Earth-62015) Doctor Alchemy (62015).png|Julian Albert (Earth-62015) Teen Titans Beast Boy (62015).jpg|Garfield Logan (Earth-62015) Cyborg (62015).jpg|Victor Stone (Earth-62015) Raven (62015).jpg|Raven (Earth-62015) Starfire (62015).jpg|Koriand'r (Earth-62015) Ravager (62015).jpg|Rose Wilson (Earth-62015) Jinx (62015).jpg|Jinx (Earth-62015) Blackfire (62015).jpg|Komand'r (Earth-62015) Trigon (62015).jpg|Trigon (Earth-62015) Iron Fist Iron Fist (62015).jpg|Daniel Rand (Earth-62015) Colleen Wing (62015).jpg|Colleen Wing (Earth-62015) Jessica Jones (62015).jpg|Jessica Jones (Earth-62015) Luke Cage (62015).jpg|Luke Cage (Earth-62015) Danielle Cage (62015).png|Danielle Cage (Earth-62015) Daredevil (62015).jpg|Matthew Murdock (Earth-62015) Spider-Family Spider-Man (62015).jpg|Pavitr Prabhakar (Earth-62015) Meera Jain (62015).jpg|Meera Jein (Earth-62015) Silk (62015).jpg|Cindy Moon (Earth-62015) Ganke Lee (62015).jpeg|Ganke Lee (Earth-62015) Old Spider (62015).png|Ezekiel Sims (Earth-62015) Master Weaver (62015).jpg|Karn (Earth-62015) Regent (62015).jpg|Augustus Roman (Earth-62015) Spider-Queen (62015).png|Adriana Soria (Earth-62015) Menace (62015).jpg|Lilly Hollister (Earth-62015) Green Goblin (62015).jpg|Nalin Oberoi (Earth-62015) Mister Negative (62015).jpg|Martin Li (Earth-62015) Doctor Octopus (62015).jpg|Otto Octavius (Earth-62015) Wolverine Wolverine (62015).jpg|James Howlett (Earth-62015) Deadpool (62015).jpg|Wade Wilson (Earth-62015) Jubilee (62015).jpg|Jubilation Lee (Earth-62015) Professor X (62015).jpg|Charles Xavier (Earth-62015) Shadowcat (62015).jpg|Katherine Pryde (Earth-62015) Mariko Yashida (62015).jpg|Mariko Yashida (Earth-62015) Rogue (62015).jpg|Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-62015) X-23 (62015).jpg|Laura Kinney (Earth-62015) Yukio (62015).jpg|Yukio (Earth-62015) Sabretooth (62015).png|Victor Creed (Earth-62015) Daken (62015).jpg|Akihiro (Earth-62015) Vision Family Vision (62015).png|Vision (Earth-62015) Virginia (62015).jpg|Virginia (Earth-62015) Viv (62015).jpg|Viv (Earth-62015) Vin (62015).jpg|Vin (Earth-62015) Power Rangers (Yeah, I just said Power Rangers) Red Ranger (62015).jpg|Jason Scott (Earth-62015) Pink Ranger (62015).jpg|Kimberly Hart (Earth-62015) Blue Ranger (62015).jpg|Billy Cranston (Earth-62015) Yellow Ranger (62015).jpg|Trini Kwan (Earth-62015) Black Ranger (62015).jpg|Zack Taylor (Earth-62015) Green Ranger (62015).jpg|Tommy Oliver (Earth-62015) White Ranger (62015).jpg|Tommy Oliver (Earth-62015) Zordon (62015).jpg|Zordon (Earth-62015) Alpha-5 (62015).jpg|Alpha-5 (Earth-62015) Freedom Fighters Blue Condor (62015).jpg|Blue Condor (Earth-62015) Flying Dragon General (62015).png|Kong Zhongdan (Earth-62015) Folding Paper Man (62015).jpg|Folding Paper Man (Earth-62015) Ghost Woman (62015).jpg|Ghost Woman (Earth-62015) Human Firecracker (62015).jpg|Kong Zhonglan (Earth-62015) Liberty Goddess (62015).jpg|Kuang Meitai (Earth-62015) Sunbeam (62015).jpg|Sunbeam (Earth-62015) The Legion of Doom * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Lord Zedd * Squatt and Baboo * Rito Revolto * Finster * Scorpina * Machine Empire * King Mondo * Lokar * Tom Oliver * Master Vile * Hydrohog * Putty * Z-Putty * Tenga Warriors * Psycho Rangers Inheritors * Morlun * Karn * Solus * Brix & Bora * Daemos * Jennix * Verna Sword of Rao * General Zod * Faora * General Astra * Non Altered Timelines * Counter Earth-62015 * Alternate Earth-62015 * Future Earth-62015 Category:Realities Category:Earth-62015 Category:Created by Spencerdude95